


Мать

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [4]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, Dead baby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Тяжелая работа по возможному развитию событий, когда Ад окончательно изменит тело и душу героя.Желание обрести утерянную семью такое же отчаянное, как и тщетное.
Relationships: Marauder/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Мать

Он прижимал к себе мертворожденного уродца, не боясь запачкаться в крови и слизи, что и без того засохшей коркой покрывали обессиленное тело. Снова неудача. Снова разбивается вдребезги надежда восстановить погибшую цивилизацию аргента, много лет назад ставшую ему семьей и вторым домом. Еще одно доказательство того, что не всех возможно спасти, и не все получится исправить.  
Отовсюду обнимают крепкие руки, прижимая к своим горячим, но мертвым телам. Длинные, как у змей или ящериц, языки робко касаются мокрых от слез щек, не боясь уколоться о давно небритую щетину. Бывшие Стражи не знали, как утешить своего вожака, но пытались сделать это с почти детской наивностью, неловко поглаживая по дрожащему от продолжительного стресса и боли телу. Их рассудок, и раньше пошатнувшийся от насильного преобразования, теперь больше напоминал лишь инстинкты безмолвных животных, однако на бесстрастных, череподобных лицах, глаза казались живыми как прежде. В них можно было прочесть остатки боли и скорби, однако больше всего - непонимания.  
Они не понимали, что делали не так. Этот человек, сломленный и изувеченный, по-прежнему оставался их названным братом и вел вперед, защищая своих соратников в жестоких сражениях. Он был сильнейшим из всей Ночной Стражи, как в прошлом, так и теперь, когда от группы доблестных воинов осталось одно название. Слепая вера – вот, что сделало защитников аргента такими, как они есть сейчас. Мародерами. Сломанными, разрушенными и собранными заново, но уже в нечто гротескное и искаженное, как насмешка над некогда полными жизни людьми. И все же, демоны продолжали наивно верить в свои идеалы.  
Кодекс Стражи, впитанный в кровь с материнским молоком, говорил: Настоящим лидером может стать только сильнейший из них. Тот, за кем пойдет остальное войско, тот, кто приведет к спасению и восстановит порядок. И Палач Рока, чужак, незнакомец из вымершего мира, не раз доказывал свое право обладать священным статусом, к которому стремился каждый из героев аргента. Он сражался на передовой, спасая жизни своих товарищей, теперь же охотился с ними, разрывая низших демонов с такой же силой и яростью, какие соответствовали избраннику согласно Кодексу. Даже древние адские лорды трепетали, замечая перед собой куда более низкую, но не менее могущественную фигуру обезумившего воина, падшего под гнетом ответственности и пороков. Солдат был жесток на поле боя и нежен, когда гладил извращенные порчей лица своих преобразованных, но единственных друзей, отдавался тем с отчаянной жадностью, вновь и вновь пытаясь добиться того желанного единства, какое скрепляло братскую связь стражей Аргент Д’Нур. И все же, Кодекс не мог объяснить, почему он не мог понести жизнеспособное потомство.  
Язык одного из Мародеров скользит по мускулистому, дрожащему от напряжения бедру, очищая то от слизи. Когтистые руки нежно обнимают со спины и давят на живот, осторожно, но с нажимом поглаживая тот вкруговую. Возможно, следующая попытка будет более удачной, и плод не задохнется в утробе, а появится на свет, способный стать началом возрождения их потерянной цивилизации? Сейчас, после стольких лет нескончаемой борьбы за выживание, проведенной в Преисподней, ни демоны, ни Палач более не могли мыслить критически. То, что покажется здравому рассудку форменным безумием – восстановить погибший народ аргента собственными усилиями, становилось в их головах такой же слепой целью, которая непременно осуществится, как вера в то, что эгоистичные по своей натуре Творцы действительно желали спасения погибающему миру. В прочем, на громкое звание здравого рассудка никто из падших и не претендовал. Не сейчас, когда они уже несколько месяцев бегали хищной сворой подобно стае волков по адским пустошам, питаясь сырой демонической плотью и отвлекаясь от боли лишь через соитие, снова и снова пытаясь зачать хоть что-то живое.  
К заплаканному лицу Палача подносят нечто, чей горький кровавый запах вызывает приступ острой головной боли, и человек открывает воспаленные глаза, чтобы перевести едва осознающий взгляд на предмет перед лицом. Лопнувшие капилляры и нездоровый розовый цвет белков – вот результат отсутствия нормального сна в течение многих дней. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он остался в этом проклятом измерении, более не нужный другим мирам после победы над вторжением? Части преторианской брони оторваны, но не временем или когтями адских тварей, а иррациональным порывом ярости самого Палача, и ныне открывали участки обнаженной, побледнейшей кожи, покрытой многочисленными темными венами. Разбитый шлем сиротливо лежал в нескольких шагах от своего хозяина, покрытое ржавчиной и кровью лезвие более не задвигалось в хитроумно сотворенный рукав, то и дело с противным скрежетом царапая металлические пластины на бедрах. Взмокшие от пота, давно не мытые волосы грязными прядями спадали на лицо, оставляя после себя полосы коричневой пыли. Глупо было бы полагать, что в месте подобном этому, кто-то следил за собственным внешним видом. Убей или будешь убит – вот лаконичное кредо Ада, и те, кто хотели протянуть чуть дольше, чем незадачливые собратья, были вынуждены жить соответственно этому правилу.  
Остро пахнущим кровью и слизью предметом оказывается собственный мертворожденный эмбрион, который ныне лежал в руках одного из Мародеров. Демон склоняет голову в безмолвном вопросе и неловко протягивает дар выше, к самому лицу Палача. Тот понимает все без слов. Ослабленный родами, более не способный в ближайшее время даже к оплодотворению, он был обязан восстановить свои силы, чтобы быть готовым к новой попытке зачатия. И Солдат понимал это, понимал извращенную Адом, но искреннюю заботу со стороны соратников, когда принимал плоть собственного дитя и взгрызался в кровавое, не успевшее окоченеть мясо. Не такие острые как у демонов, но все же клыки разрывают нежные ткани, язык жадно слизывает смесь крови и слизи с собственных рук, боясь пропустить и каплю, а их обладатель жадно глотал целыми кусками, возвращая рожденную часть себя в измученное тело. Когтистые руки гладили понемногу растущий живот, на ухо звучало рычание разной тональности и с одинаковым одобрением происходящего, израненную, но живую плоть морпеха обнимали с звериной нежностью, лениво слизывая стекающие по впалым щекам слезы. Солдат пожирал теплые органы погибшего эмбриона, даваясь кровью и глухими рыданиями, но выполнял свой долг все с тем же слепым упрямством, которое раньше помогало идти вперед. Он сможет возродить погибший народ. Он сможет вернуть себе семью. Он сможет..все исправить.  
Оставшиеся от съеденной плоти кости, только-только сформировавшиеся в нечто более твердое, чем консистенция студня, были заботливо захоронены в небольшой ямке, вырытой когтями одного из Стражей и присыпанной песком уже самим Палачом Рока. Уставший, полубезумный взгляд молчаливо скользит по десяткам подобных горок, прежде чем остановится на лицах собратьев. Мародер издает вопросительное рычание, которое тотчас подхватывают остальные, и морпех отрешенно кивает головой, откидываясь спиной к обветренной сланцевой скале позади. Словно дождавшись разрешения, падшие синхронно подаются навстречу, стаскивая тяжелые латы преторианской брони, и человек устало запрокидывает голову, подставляя свое тело под прикосновения жадных, но по-своему заботливых рук.  
Стоило попробовать еще раз.


End file.
